doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Complete First Series (DVD)
In 2005, The Complete First Series was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *Rose *The End of the World *The Unquiet Dead *Aliens of London *World War Three *Dalek *The Long Game *Father's Day *The Empty Child *The Doctor Dances *Boom Town *Bad Wolf *The Parting of the Ways United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This release was in a TARDIS-shaped box. See the open box Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This release was in a TARDIS-shaped box. See the open box Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This was released earlier in Canada than the US, however it was the same as the US release Users who have this in their collection French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: French *Region: 2 SECAM *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *Amazon.fr (click here for translated version) *PriceMinister.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Australian re-release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *In Australia, The Complete First Series was released in a smaller DVD set Users who have this in their collection Chinese release Cover blurb Christopher Eccleston's Doctor is wise and funny, cheeky and brave. An alien and a loner (it's difficult keeping up with friends when your day job involves flitting through time and space), his detached logic gives him a vital edge when the world's in danger. But when it comes to human relationships, he can be found wanting. That's why he needs new assistant Rose. Rose is a shop-girl from the present day. From the moment they meet, the Doctor and Rose are soulmates. They understand and complement each other. As they travel together through time, encountering new adversaries, the Doctor shows her things beyond imagination. She starts out as an innocent, unfettered by worldly concerns. But she ends up an adventurer who, by the end of the series, can never go home again... Special features *Disc 1 **Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) **Destroying the Lair **Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies **Waking the Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary **Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead **Launch Trailers *Disc 2 **Deconstructing Big Ben **On set with Billie Piper **Trailers *Disc 3 **Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Disc 4 **Designing Doctor Who **The Adventures of Captain Jack **Trailers *Disc 5 **Doctor Who Confidential *Scene Selection *Graphic Menus Specifications *Subtitles: English, Cantonese *Region: 3 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *Released in Hong Kong and Macau only *Special features have Chinese subtitles Users who have this in their collection Italian release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English, Italian *Region: *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *http://antoniogenna.wordpress.com/2007/03/24/dvdserie-36-doctor-who-stagione-1/ (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Christopher Eccleston Category:Items starring or written by Billie Piper Category:Items starring or written by Camille Coduri Category:Items starring or written by Noel Clarke Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Eve Myles Category:Items starring or written by Penelope Wilton Category:Items starring or written by Naoko Mori Category:Items starring or written by Bruno Langley Category:Items starring or written by Shaun Dingwall Category:Items starring or written by John Barrowman Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by DNC Entertainment Category:DVD's with a 12 rating Category:DVD's with a PG rating